The story of Percy falling in love
by melissa.black.03
Summary: Percy lets his mind drift back 29 years, to the first and only woman he ever loved, who coincedentally turns out to be Nikita's mom.


**Chapter 1:**

Percy was thinking, hard. Pacing around Operations, he smoothed out invisible creases on his perfect suit and deeply considered the new intel he'd just received. The news that Nikita's alleged mother, "Hui Chong" was, in fact, just a cover up name for her real mother. A name made up by the mother's best friend, and someone had obviously worked incredibly hard to fake passports, birth and death certificates and basically, a whole identity. The best friend, Su Wong, had been dying of a heart attack and confessed her sin to her doctor, who was a Division agent currently working undercover. Su Wong died seconds after her confession. 10 minutes later the agent had called Division.

Now came the unanswered question that was hounding Percy's brain: why go to all the trouble to conceal Nikita's true mother?

"You're certain that this story is true?" Percy asked his source on the computer screen.

"Yes Sir. We checked it out and found certain gaps in what was supposedly the real story. This Hui Chong was, apart from the paper work, un-existent." Came the voice, coated with a strong Bejing accent.

"Intriguing... show me this Su Wong character."

Birkhoff pulled up Su Wong's passport photo, and that was when Percy froze. Years of training had made Percy able to keep his facial structure perfectly calm, but mentally he had just gone into shock.

He _knew _this Su wong. She was one of the faces that had appeared constantly during his time in China 29 years ago. Which meant...

_"Mei," _Percy whispered, a name he'd sworn to forgot, to never utter again.

"What?" asked Birkhoff.

Percy cleared his throat. "Nothing. I want to know how we missed this. Find out who the real mother is."

"I could've sworn you said May or something," Birkhoff muttered distractedly.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Are you contradicting me Birkhoff?" He asked, ice blue eyes glinting maliciously.

Birkhoff gulped. "Me?! No way!" He chuckled nervously.

However today Percy had more on his mind than scaring his top computer hacker, and strode out of the room, followed by a relieved sigh by Birkhoff. Percy went directly to his office and sat down. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift back 29 years to the first time he'd met Mei Song.

"Something to drink, Sir?" A Chinese waitress offered him a tray full of cocktails.

"No, thank you." It wouldn't be advisable to get drunk on a job- Percy was ever careful, and the only drinks he trusted were the ones he bought himself. Plus it would not be good to wake up tomorrow with a hangover when he was negotiating the price of new top-of-the-range guns with a Chinese armsdealer. It was a pain to have to come out to China, but the armsdealer trusted only him. However he _was _hungry. Smoothing out his bow tie, he looked around for the food. Why had he even come to this ridiculous summit? Politics could be so frustrating sometimes. Approaching the buffet, Percy remembered why he hated traditional Chinese food- to him, half of it was delicious, half disgusting, and there was no way to tell which was which.

"Feeling lost?" Asked a light, musical voice in his ear.

Percy whirled around to discover a beautiful Chinese woman wearing a simple black strapless watching him with an amused expression. "A little," he admitted. She laughed.

"I find that the Kung Pao chicken is the dish Americans favor the most. Apparently it tastes like hotdog." She piled some interesting-looking brown stuff onto a plate and handed it to him.

Percy tried it, and discovered that it wasn't so bad. "Almost as good as hotdog."

The woman feigned offense. "How traditional homecooked chicken can even begin compare to a sausage stuck between bread is beyond me."

Percy was surprised to find himself laughing in the company of this woman, something he had not done in a while. "If you'd tasted hot dog, you would understand."

"I tried it once. I'm not sure how it got its name- it tastes _nothing _like dog."

"Do you eat cats too?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ouch. Truce?"

"Agreed." Percy extended a hand. "Percival Rose ."

"Mei Song." The woman, Mei, shook his hand.

**What do you guys think? Can you predict what will happen? Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Sorry for the short chapter folks, the next one will be longer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nikita. **


End file.
